Baby Wayne
by dreamerofcreativtiy18
Summary: Bruce and Diana have been married for two years. The happy couple just found out they were going to have a baby. the two could never have been happier. But Bruce has doubts about how good of a father he ll be, while Diana has to deal with her mother and if she'll take that baby thing okay. (sucky summery but great story inside)
1. Baby Wayne

Baby Wayne

It had been two years since Bruce and Diana tied the knot. Gotham had never been more joyous than at this occasion. There protector was married and now expecting a child. Bruce and Diana had never been so happy about something before. Neither has the Justice league

"I can babysit!" Flash exclaimed. Diana looked up at Bruce with a slightly concern face.

Bruce stepped forward and placed a hand of Flash's shoulder. "There probably won't be a need for that Diana will be taking time off until the baby is old enough." Bruce explained gently

"But once he/she is old enough she be visiting the watchtower." Diana said. Bruce gave her one of those 'we never agreed to that' looks. Diana ignored it and walked over to talk to Hawk girl. She was most ecstatic about have a little super bay roaming the halls. Bruce gently smiled as he watched his wife. Nearly two years over marriage and he was still falling in love wither over and over again. Superman flew down from the upper floor next to Bruce.

"So what is it like being a father-to-be?" he asked.

"Exciting you could say I just don't know if I'm ready for the whole baby part, never really had much experience with them."

"Well there not so bad."  
"Easy for you to say your son is turning two this month." Bruce slumped in one of the near-by chairs. He sighed. He loved Diana and was excited about having a family with her, but he still didn't have any idea how to raise a baby.

Superman sat down beside him "Trust me once that baby is born you'll forget all your worries and be that happiest person in the world." He patted his hand and walked away joining the others in the kitchen.

Bruce was quiet on the ride back to the manor. Diana picked up on it and grabbed his hand.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked. He rose his head off of his hand.

"Nothing sweetness." He kissed her forehead as she snuggled up to his chest. Alfred greeted them as the happy couple walked through the doors.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Wayne I shall prepared dinner for you two come down around six thirty. He began walking to the kitchen. Diana began her way upstairs to find the right room for the nursery. There many rooms in the manor but Diana had one in mind and she had a good feeling Bruce would like it too. She carefully opened the door. It was big for a nursery, but then again this baby was going to be a Wayne. She opened the dusty curtain and a small flash of light shone through.

There was already a twin size bed and dresser in here, but that could easily be replaced.

"Now I wonder if Bruce will approve." She walked out of the room and stood by the railing.

"Bruce dear could you come upstairs." She called sweetly. He came from around the corner and headed for the stairs. He got to the top and grabbed her by the waist. "What is it?" He asked.

"I wanted to see if this would be and okay room for the nursery." Bruce shrugged and walked into the room. The sun was beginning to set so the shaft of light wasn't there anymore. He looked around and nodded

"Yeah this should be fin in only a room or two from ours." Diana smiled and gave him a kiss.

Alfred called them down for dinner. It was roasted chicken with a side of vegetables and rolls. It was Diana's favorite meal. Alfred felt the need to treat the lady with something special, since she was now pregnant. Dian ate if faster than before.

"That baby consuming all your food Diana." Alfred jokingly asked. She nodded as she took another bit of the chicken. Bruce watched her from the corner of his eye smiling.

Bruce laid in bed reading a magazine as Diana took a shower. The raising a bay thing slipped back into his mind. He sighed and threw the magazine across the bed. He rubbed his eyes in distress.

"I swear I'm never going to get over this." Diana came out of the bathroom with a tank top and pajama pants on. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel.

"Bruce look at this." She lifted up her shirt and showed him the tiny baby bump starting to form. He smiled and got out of bed and placed a hand over the middle.

"Oh your hands are freezing!" she exclaimed. He smirked, and blew hot air on his hands and returned them to where they were before.

"Better Princess." She noddle and ran her finger threw his thick black hair. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over his. She felt his soft lips kiss her small belly.

"Only one moth pregnant and you already have a beautiful baby bump." Diana was one month today and the day she announced it to the league and Gotham. She was surprised nobody noticed earlier. Diana took her hair out of the towel and went to grab and brush. She began to brush her hair before Bruce stopped her.

"Let me do it for you." He took the brush and led her to the bed. He sat her in-between his legs. He slowly stroked her thick hair. Diana picked up the magazine Bruce was reading earlier. She flipped through the pages. Bruce watched her.

"Bruce dear, would you like have a son or a daughter?" she asked. He stopped brushing and pondered the question for a minute. It wouldn't matter to him he would still love the child the same whether if was a boy or a girl.

"Well if wouldn't matter to me as much, why do you ask?"

"Shayera brought up a point saying fathers tend to spend more time with sons than daughters."

"That's not entirely true sometimes it the other way around it all depends on the relationship the father has with the child, don't worry Diana ill will spend all day with our child when it arrives." Bruce kissed her cheek and continued to brush her hair.

Diana fell asleep a few minutes later. The gentle brushes was so relaxing to her. Bruce set the brush down on the bedside tabled and moved his hands under the blankets, finding Diana's little baby bump. He ran his fingertips over the middle giving her a little massage. He moved his hands to the top of her stomach rubbing the sides and all over.

'Please let me the best father I can be to this baby don't, let me be like my parents.' He aid to himself. Diana woke up and turned her head looking up at Bruce.

"Babe you need to be asleep it's almost 11:30." She said gently. He sighed and laid back completely. Diana crawled back to her side of the bed. She faced him and ran her hands over his chiseled cheek bones. He grabbed her hand stopping it and kissing her palm.

"I love Princess Diana." He kissed her sweetly while pulling her close to his warm body. She smiled in the kissed and cuddle up against him.

"I love you too Prince of Gotham."

He chuckled "I thought we agreed not to use that name on me."

"That was when I was your girlfriend I'm your wife now batsy." He rolled his eyes and turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight love of my life." He cooed.

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **A/N: came up with this story while watching the justice league haha i have no life. :)**

 **anyways be sure to leave a review those are always nice :)**


	2. Something unexpected

Something unexpected

It had been three months since the announcement of Diana's pregnancy. She was forth months and glowing. According to Shayera. Bruce couldn't agree more. Seeing her beautiful face and belly in the morning was his favorite part of the day. He got dressed quickly and gave his wife a quick kiss goodbye before heading to work.

Diana turned and opened her eyes staring into Bruce's. She smiled.

"Good Morning Batman." She giggles. He took off his masked and gave her a full kiss. She slowly sat up giving a small grunt. She forgot how big she had gotten.

"How's the baby?" he asked placing a hand on top.

"Well so far so good." She answered. She sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed onto Bruce's arm and stood up.

"Will you have time for breakfast? Alfred promised something special if you were still here." Bruce sighed he would have to work longer at night, he would much rather be at home with Diana. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. The look in her eyes almost made him want to take off work. Removing his gloves he stood up and walked into the master bathroom. She was fixing her hair and makeup. Bruce smiled softly hugging her from behind resting his hands on her baby bump.

"So will you be able to stay?" she asked putting down the eyeliner. He hummed. "Not long I'll have to head up to the watchtower as soon as breakfast ends." She turned and faced him she gave him her pout. He chuckled and pecked her lips lightly.

"Well come on Alfred is probably waiting on us." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the staircase in the manor. He watched her fly down the stairs. He worried it would jostle the baby too much.

Diana reached the dining room where Alfred and the other workers were waiting with the food.

"Ah Master Bruce Mistress Diana good to see you two up and about at the top of the hour."

Diana smiled and sat down in one of the chairs lining the long table. "Thank you for wait until Bruce made his decision"

Alfred came by with the food and placed a plate in front of the couple. "I don't think Master Bruce would be all that happy if didn't wait."

Bruce rolled his eyes and begin to eat his breakfast. He tried not to rush as much as he wanted too.

Diana had sparked up another conversation with one of the servants. It was her thing in the manor to get to know everyone as best as she could.

Bruce felt his comlink buzz in his belt. He groaned, it was probably flash complaining out how he wasn't there to do his job. He quietly put it in his ear turning it on.

"Bats where are you everyone is looking for you! And your 30 minutes late what's up with that." Flash asked

"I'm having a nice breakfast with Diana now go do your job I'll get there when I get there."

He stood up and pulled Diana's thick black hair to the side. "I have to go I'm running late, I'll see you tonight." She looked up and nodded and kissed him goodbye.

"I love you, and don't get yourself in a stupid situation!" she giggled

"I Love you too, and no promises." He ran out the door and jumped into the batmoblie. He drove to the specific location. He stepped out of the car before turning on its shielding. He pressed a small button in this comlink and signaled for J'onn to teleport him to the watch tower.

Once he arrived he knew he had already missed a lot half the original seven were out on duty. The additional member were busy at monitors and rushing from one place to another.

He grabbed Green Lantern's arm "Where's the League?" he asked in his Batman voice. John shrugged.

"I really don't know I just came back from Siberia, battle with killer frost." He brought his hand up to his chin

"I don't know why they wouldn't call you or me." Bruce said

"It may have been something minor like Luthor." John said. Bruce walked off and attempted to call Clark and the rest who were out. Ugh static. He caught an elevator and went up to the original seven's headquarters. No one was up there. He went to the meeting room. The chairs all in disarray. Moved almost out of their spots. The additional member weren't allowed up here unless with one of the seven. It had a code to the elevator, strange.

He walked around and noticed some papers, letters and reports. He picked them up and scanned them closely.

"To the justice league, this is your favorite villain, the joker. I hope you get this before I begin my attacks. Now I know batman over here will flip his shit if I step foot back into Gotham, so I have a different plan.

"I will attack all of your cities starting with metropolis, then moving slowly where the rest are from and then if I get lucky Gotham, where Princess Diana lays."

"If you think you can catch me well that challenge and I like challenges, just one condition tell Batman about this your families are dead."  
"Stay mad justice league HAHAHAHAH"

Bruce crumpled the papers. He felt every single muscle tense. His blood was at his boiling point. He was about to blow.

Bruce stormed put of the meeting room. Once he got to the monitor room he slammed his fist one the controls.

"IF ONE OF YOU DON'T BRING UP SUPERMAN J'ONN FLASHOR HAWKGIRL THERE WILL BE PUNISHMENT." Bruce clenched his teeth grinding them hard. He was beyond mad. The league knew the joker was his and going after him without his consent was crossing a line.

"Sir we can't pinpoint them it seems like there being cloaked" Captain Atom responded.

"Well you better find them before I completely lose it Captain." Atom swiveled his chair back to the computer and worked vigorously to find the rest of the league.

Bruce didn't want to wait. "John your coming with me to metropolis, I'm not waiting on this stupid tech."

Bruce dragged john to the telapad. "Black Canary send us to metropolis." Black canary paused and looked at him.

"But Superman said that Batman isn't allowed to leave the watchtower." She pleaded. Bruce scowled under his mask.

"Superman isn't here and all of them are in grave danger, so unless you want your team leader dead I suggest you teleport me to metropolis now or you can be removed from the league." She nodded and pressed the button.

Batman felt his insides surge. He always hated this part, it felt way too weird. John shuttered next to him he didn't look as thrilled to be taking this way.

They arrived in the middle of a battle field. Fire gunshots, screaming crying hung in the air like a heavy fog. He looked around for the league but mostly for that wretched clown.

"You go find the league will find the joker."  
John swiftly grabbed Bruce's shoulder,

"You didn't tell me old' jokester is here." Bruce narrowed his eyes. He studied johns face.

"Well didn't the league inform you?" He asked sarcastically knowing the answer. John shook his head no. batman ran off looking for the joker his main target. So far no one from the league had spotted him, thank god.

Superman flew right above him, then realizing that batman was on the ground walking. Enraged he flew down and smacked batman to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here, you're supposed to stay at the watchtower!" Bruce got up fixing his jaw. That hit almost broke it.

He walked over to Clark. "You know the joker is mine and you knew Diana could be in danger and you still kept it from me, how low." Superman crossed his arm staring intently at the bat.  
Bruce moved forward slowly.

"And you were still willing to put my wife in danger, knowing the joker was after her."

Superman rolled his eyes. "The joker said he would start with metropolis and go around and hit other targets Gotham last and that's if we catch him and we will."

Bruce snarled. Raged by Clark's stupidity "You're a damn fool if you think that, the joker is more cunning than that he not going to strike one city to the next he goes straight to his main Target with is Gotham and he's already there."

Clark unfolded his arms and lowered himself to ground level. He walked up to Bruce and stared him straight in the eyes.

"How would you know." He asked

"Because I know the joker better than anyone, his skills, weaknesses, tactics, and you think you know everything about the joker. I bet you do don't you, sorry to break it to you Clark but you don't know him you're not one with years' worth of scars to know what he's capable of."  
Bruce left Clack struggling for words of comeback. He took of south east for Gotham.

It took him longer than he though running into the late afternoon. He stopped in an ally way to catch his breathe. Bruce heard the usual shuffling of trashcan in the back. 'Just a stupid lost cat 'he thought.

A loud crackle of insane laughter filled his ears. Bruce felt the blood drain from his face. He fore sure knew who that belonged too. He did not want to turn around, but the loud clanking of dress shoes neared him. Inch by inch.

"Hello Batman."

* * *

 **Oo a cliffhanger lol**

 **hope you enjoyed as much as i did**

 **don't forget to leave a review :-)**


	3. The Hurt

The hurt

Bruce began to shiver out of utter fear of what he thought was next. His fist began to clench. The Jokers hot steamy breath pour down his neck.

"Aren't you going to say hello back?" the joker asked. "Oh lost your manners I see that's okay I'm going to kill you anyways so you won't have to worry about manners, my dear Batman." Joker put a long hand on Bruce's should squeezing.

Batman groaned the Jokers hands gripped onto muscle, he felt the hand jerk to the side and felt a harsh pop. He panicked, pain rushed from all angles in his shoulder. It was popped completely out of place in an awkward position.

The Joker crackled as he watched Bruce slowly fall to the wet pavement, gripping his shoulder. He kicked him hard right in the same spot.

Bruce's screamed out in agony, grinding his teeth together violently. He opened his eyes to see the end of a revolver at the tip of his nose. The Joker cocked it back. Easing his finger to the trigger.

"I could easily end your life, be done fighting you, and terrorize Gotham all I want without your stupid flying ass in my way." He lowered the revolver to his abdomen.

He shot it once hitting Bruce right in the middle. "But I would rather torture you and watch you suffer, and die slowly and painfully." He smirked throwing the gun to the side. Bruce gasped and watch his suit turn a scarlet red. He brought his hand up to cover the wound. The joker watched him and stepped on his wrist before he was able to reach his middle.

He crackled once again and lowered himself to Bruce's eye level punching him left and right. He left his face a bloody pulp, seeping from the cuts. He coughed spitting up blood.

"Oh come on that's not good enough show me how hurt you truly are." He stabbed his thigh forcefully, making Bruce hike up giving a silent wail. Joker dragged the dagger two inches before ripping it out. But the joker wasn't done he grabbed his spare gun shooting his left peck, as well his other thigh.

Bruce felt his eyes water, his face strained it was painful, unbearable. But he knew the joker wasn't done, he knew he was about to be done if nothing happened within the next five minutes.

"Ughn why are you...doing this." He coughed up a heap of blood rolling onto his side clutching onto nothing as he struggled to reach.

"Because you have been the most painful thorn in my ass since I can remember." He shot Bruce in the thigh as well as the same shoulder he dislocated.

Bruce felt the tears roll down his face from underneath his mask. He wanted it to end. He wanted to hold Diana. He wanted to go home, pretend this was just a nightmare. He screamed as his back was raked with the same dagger.

'Let this please end soon.' He pleaded inside his head.

* * *

Hawkgirl flew over the dark skies of Gotham looking for the Joker. She was also given orders to find Bruce and bring him back to the watch tower.

"Have you found anything?" John asked over the commlink.

"No, wait I think I see a civilian but they look unconscious I'll call you back john." She hung up and flew down to the alley.

She slowly approached not knowing what or who it is. She turned the body over gasping. It was Batman. Bloodied and battered. She grasped his face slapping the side trying to wake him.

"Oh god please don't be dead, Jesus Diana needs you Bruce don't fucking die you hear me!" Hawkgirl tried to pick him up and fly up to the nearest hospital. But the Batman was heavier than he looked.

She set him down carefully watching him waiting for him to wake up. Hawkgirl looked up and down his body. She noticed the six different bullet holes and stab wounds. She cover her mouth with her hand and began to cry. She began to realize that Bruce may never wake up. "I was too late." She sobbed.

The only thing she could do was pull out the six rounds that were shot in varies places. It was a nasty job digging in the bullet hole trying to find that damn thing. When she finished she placed Bruce's head in her lap and pulled off his mask examining his cut up face. Bruce has a nice long slash.

"Oh Bruce what did you do?" she solemnly stated. She closed her eyes and held his cheek.

Bruce awoke with a gasp and a spurt of blood. He screamed in agony once more feeling all the pain at once more he gripped his leg and stomach. He looked up and saw a frightened Hawkgirl. He pulled his mask back over his head and attempted to sit up.

"Bruce you're alive oh my god your alive." She radioed for the rest of the justice league to meet her in the same alley they were in.

Batman wallowed him his blood and pain. He was losing blood a lot faster than he was before since Shayera pulled out the bullets.

"Ughn get to the Gotham city Hospital and call Diana." Bruce fell back taking in a sip of hair breathing out slowly. Hawkgirl nodded. The league arrived and saw the mess in the alley. There was more blood than accounted for.

Superman J'onn John and flash finally reached Bruce and Shayera.

"What happened?" J'onn asked looking over Batman.

"The Joker happened He's lose in the city, probably after Diana." He coughed up more blood.

"We need to get him to a hospital quick he's bleeding internally too." Superman stated. He slowly picked up Batman and Flew up looking for a hospital. He found one and rushed over.

The others followed. Shayera called Diana.

"Hello, Shayera where Bruce have you seen him today?"

"That's the thing we just found him in an alley outside of Gotham city. He's been injured badly by the joker and were on our way to a hospital now, I'm sorry." Shayera hung up and followed John to the hospital.

Diana dropped the phone and felt her tears begin to flow. "Oh Bruce." She headed out the door grabbing his coat to hide the fact that she was pregnant. The Joker could easily kill her and the baby. If he was still out there.

Superman burst through the doors with a half dead Batman laying limp in his arms. "I need a room now this man is about to die." Doctors and nurses rushed over to aid Bruce taking him from the man of steels arms.

Batman's eyes fluttered open watching as the league got farther and farther away.

* * *

Diana arrived at the hospital finding the league in the waiting room. The five of them stood up.

"Where Bruce I want to see Bruce now." She demanded. Superman stopped her putting his hands on her shoulders

"He's being operated on right now we don't know how long it's going to take." Diana sobbed

"What did you do!" she demanded pounding on Clark's chest.

"It was the Joker Diana there was no way we could have prevented it." Shayera soothed.

Diana's eyes burned. She turned and pointed a finger at Clark "You shouldn't have kept him go alone all you had to do was follow him all of this could have been prevented." She stormed off down the hall calling Alfred.

"She's right you know, we could have prevented this if were weren't so caught up in defeating Batman's enemy." J'onn calmly stated. John nodded he was just as mad as Diana was.

"Alfred can you bring me some clothes I'm staying overnight at the hospital ill fill you in on the details when you get here." She hung up and began walking back to the waiting room. She felt her baby move in her stomach. She unbuttoned her coat and rubbed her belly soothing the little one inside.

"It's okay daddy is just going to be fine mommy promises."

* * *

 **yeah! i updated alot quicker that i usaully do so this picks up right after chapter two.**

 **i hope y'all liked this chapter and comment below if you think the baby should be a boy or a girl and feel free to leave names as well (even middle names as well)**

 **Remember to leave a review**

 **have a great day y'all**


	4. A Joyous Discovery

A joyous discovery

Diana walked out of the bathroom tying her back. It was her third night at the hospital. Bruce went under fiver operation to get him back to normal. The bullets were laced with poison causing almost permeant damage to him eternal organs.

The doctors were able to save him just in time, before the poison set in. Diana sat at him besides rubbing his hand. He slept often not having enough strength to stay awake. He groaned and too in a sharp breathe.

Diana leaned over and kissed his cheek "Shh sleep my love." She pulled up a rocking chair and placed it by the bed. The baby inside her had been extremely restless the last two nights, she was really hoping to get Bruce home.

Diana rocked back in forth keeping both hand on top of her stomach.

"Mrs. Wayne?"

She looked over her chair, seeing Bruce's doctor in the doorway. She slowly begin to rise. "Yes, Dr. Glatz?"

"It almost midnight why are you still her I would expect you to be home tending to that baby of yours." He motion towards Diana's stomach.

"Well I mean I don't like leaving Bruce alone, it doesn't feel right to me." She placed a hand on top of his.

The doctor nodded he walked over and checked Bruce's vital making sure nothing had changed too much. Dr. Glatz examined Diana

"How far alone are you Mrs. Wayne?"

She looked up "Only four months why?"

Dr. Glatz lowered himself to her bump. He placed two hands on the side and started to feel around. "Well I was curious if you knew your baby's gender."

Diana's eyes widen, she may have been married to Bruce and lived in man's world for some time but she would have never guessed that you could find out a baby's gender before it arrived.

'Well I would love to know but I'd much rather find out with Bruce by my side." She said smiling.

Dr. Glatz nodded and left the room, leaving Diana with her Batman. Bruce woke up about an hour later. He wasn't as tired as he usually was when he woke up.

He simply called in some food and dessert for him and his wife. He ate silently at first munching on everything on the plate.

"I should be ready to go home by tomorrow, can't stay here forever and we need to get that nursery together."

Diana gave a confused look she half expected him to stay here another week considering the condition he was in when he first arrived. She stood up and sat at the edge of the hospital bed. He placed a hand on her lower back.

"That doctor who came by it's really J'onn." Batman said as he stood up out of bed. He unhooked the ivies needles from his hand and arms. He paced around looking for his suit and clothes. Diana continued to rock in the chair watching Bruce do his own thing. He quickly changed and packed Diana's clothes in the small duffle bag she brought.

"Oh the doctor said we would be able to find out the gender of our baby, since I've hit four months."

He looked over and continued to wrap a new bandage over his torso. He smiled. "That be great we can do it before I check out of the hospital." He helped her up and led her to the front desk.

The lady behind the desk looked shocked to see Mr. Wayne at the desk attempting to check out and schedule a sonogram for his wife.

"Well we can schedule on right now with Dr. Glatz if you'd like." She asked typing on her computer.

"That be fine could we have it done today?"

"Yes of course Mr. Wayne ill call him down you two just got to the fifth floor room 378 and he should be right behind you."

Diana started towards the elevator. The lady handed Bruce some paper work for Diana to fill out. Bruce joined her in the elevator pressing the fifth floor button.

"So that's how you healed so quickly you had J'onn as your doctor." She stated smirking

He grabbed her waist and gave her a big kissed on her head. She giggled and led him out of the elevator as the door opened. The two looked down each hall way looking for the correct room number.

The found it at the end of the hallway. Bruce opened the door for his lady and she laid on the bed/table. Bruce pulled up a chair and waited for the "doctor".

J'onn entered shortly after them and shifting back to his original Martian form. He smiled at the Wayne's and turned on all the machines and equipment. He smiled.

"Diana if you don't mind lifting your shirt up." Diana untucked her shirt and lifted it up. J'onn squirted some gel on her stomach and placed the reader on top. It took a second to find the little baby. He smiled and turned to the parents. Bruce leaned in and gave J'onn the questioning look.

"Well Bruce would you like to tell your lovely wife what yall are having?" Bruce nodded he smiled immediately once J'onn whispered the gender. Little tears escaped his eyes once he looked closely at his Daughter.

"Diana, where having a baby girl." He took her hand and kissed it softly. She sat up and placed her hands on his big burly shoulders.

"Really Bruce were having a baby girl, oh Hera, Bruce! Oh my god a girl." Diana jumped into his arms and began to cry. She was so over whelmed she cried while Bruce hugged her and shed a few tears as well. J'onn sat in the chair and smiled at the happy couple. Bruce released her and wiped away the last few remaining tears. He cleaned up her mascara and eyeliner. He kissed her softly and helped her off the ground.

"J'onn we can't thank you enough for doing this for us." Bruce thanked

He curtly nodded and helped them out the door, "I'll see you next week Batman, and take care Diana."

The checked out officially and got in the car and headed home. Diana was ecstatic she couldn't stop talking about names and the design for the nursey. Bruce was so happy to be starting a family with the love of his life. A new chapter and he was more than happy to turn the page. It was almost two am and the tiredness started to set in for Bruce. The operation were still taking a toll on him. He would stop by a coffee shop and pick up coffee. He still had work to do when he got home. The Batman doesn't take a break.

"Do you think tomorrow we can stop by a baby store and get all the things we might need, and some cute clothes too?" Diana asked giving her husband puppy eyes.

"Anything for you baby, but first I need coffee, and I have to finish some untouched work I have at home." He kissed her Fore head and headed into the local gas station. He filled his paper cup with black coffee and paid for it.

"Bruce?"

He turned around "Clark what the hell are you doing in Gotham." Clark laughed and took a bit of his donut.

"I came to visit you and see how you were doing, but I see you've checked yourself out of the hospital."  
"I only did it because I didn't want Diana to sleep in a chair for another night, plus I have a ton of work to attend too." He paid for his coffee and started out the door. Clark followed and ate his donut. They reached the car and Diana smiled and rolled down her window. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh nothing just checking up on your crazy ass husband." Bruce rolled his eyes and climbed into the car.

"Well we have to go superman we have a baby room to decorate." He stared the car and began to back out of the space.

"Oo what's the gender Wayne's?" he asked

"You'll just have to find out when I invite the league over for the mid-summer dinner." He smirked and rolled up Diana s window. He drove off and headed straight for the manor.

Alfred greeted them as usual, all the same when the couple came home. It was now two forty five and damn they were both tired.  
"Bruce honey you need sleep come to bed with me tonight." Diana said yawing. She was half way up the stairs walking to the master bedroom. Bruce knew he wouldn't here the end of it if he didn't come to bed with his wife. He threw away his coffee and hung up his coat. He as well started up the stairs.

Diana was changing when he walked in, he couldn't help but smiled and watch her. What was wrong with it anyway it was his wife the love of his life. She quickly finished and jumped seeing Bruce in the doorway. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Finally gave in?" she rubbed the sides of his unshaved face.  
"How could I not, I would much rather spend my night cuddled up to my wife than sit at a computer all night." They kissed sweetly and soon made their way to the big king sized bed.

Bruce was still in his regular clothes. Diana was half way asleep. He quietly got up and changed into gray sweats and no shirt. The bandages on his torso shoulder and t both thighs were coming off. He sighed and went into the bathroom and grabbing some extras.

It was still extremely painful to the touch, but he ignored it and wrapped the places where he had been shot and slashed.

"Damn that wicked joker." He cursed under his breathe. He put ointment on his cut running from his temple down to his jaw. He finished up and cuddled up to his sleeping wife. Diana softly chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair. Bruce kissed the crook of her neck.

"Baby can you take the day off tomorrow?" she asked with a croaked voice. He closed his eyes and laid her back on the pillow.

"Maybe all depends why."

She rolled her eyes. They were all sleepy like making her more beautiful "you know why."

"No I don't know why, you must tell me why."

"Bruce not tonight come on for your special some who will be here in about five months."  
"oh that reason, well in that case I'll take the next week off how does that sound?"  
Diana laid her head back "Mm mm Perfect." She again was beginning to drift off.

He chuckled and kissed her lazy lips goodnight.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone, this is my gift to you guys i so hope you like it**

 **annnnnnd since the baby gender has been revealed drop some pretty, cool and awesome names for this next wayne**

 **Be sure to leave a review**

 **and have a wonderful rest of your hoilday.**


	5. the true beginning

The true beginning

The light shifted around the room. Its glowy warm golden color surrounded the master bedroom. Bruce opened his eyes slowly. He usually didn't open his eyes to the sunlight. It was so much different but in no way was he complaining. He that he'd taken the next six months off. For Diana. Nothing else mattered, not even the league at the moment. He did it just so he could mentally repair himself and help make up for all of Diana's sleepless nights. He hated coming home to her tear stained face, he felt a little of his heart break off. He rolled out of bed and grabbed his black shirt shuffling his way to the bathroom to freshen up. He turned on the sink and began to shave. He kind of liked the beard that was starting to grow, but he was a classy business man and need to clean up. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Diana standing in front of him. She didn't say anything and kissed Bruce. His hand slid to the sides of her baby bump. His daughter kicked and moved around. Diana finally released and looked at him in the eyes.

"I liked the beard you should've kept it." Bruce frowned and wished Diana had woken up earlier to stop him. He moved her hair to the side and took in all her beauty. He was so in love with this women. So deeply passionately in love with the Amazonian princess carrying his child. Bruce kissed her cheek and pulled her closer pressing her baby bump against his abdomen.

"I love you so much Diana, I can't even phantom what my life would be like if you hadn't asked me to coffee that night five years ago."  
"and I can't imagine what life would be like if you had said no." she wrapped hand around to his shoulders taking in the smell of his faded cologne. Diana loved the smell of her husband so much. Everything about him was everything she wanted in a man and so much more.

Bruce broke away and grabbed her hand leading her down the hallway. "Before I open the door close your eyes and know I tried my best." Diana chuckled and did as told. Bruce opened the door and guided his wife through. He stood with her in the middle of the room. "You can open them now." Diana fluttered her eyes open and gasped. She looked around and saw that the wall of the room she picked out were pained a creamy golden white. It had small painting of red roses fluttering around, with some small golden flakes dusted around. He stood there nervously waiting for a response.

"So what do you think?" Diana turned and almost leaped into his arms. She kissed him all over. "How in the world were you able to pull this off, it's absolutely gorgeous? He blushed and shrugged his shoulder bashfully. "After coming home from Gotham I would sneak upstairs and paint a little before coming to bed with you." Diana pouted her bottom lip and kissed him. Seeing this made her fall in love all over again.

"I was thinking we could go to the store and buy some decorations and things the little princess is going to need." Bruce suggested. "That would be so much fun let's do it now." She dragged Bruce out of the room and demanded he get dressed right away. He pulled together the most casual outfit he could think of. Jeans a black shirt and a leather jacket. Diana on the other hand wore a blouse and jeans and pulled her hair into a bun pulling out strands to make it look messier. She grabbed some shoes from the closet and went back to the bathroom to finish her makeup. Bruce finished combing his hair and grabbed his wedding ring, which he rarely wore. He walked up behind Diana and began kissing down the side of her neck rubbing up her spine seductively. She let out a soft groan and set her mascara down. He turned her around and started kissing her with passion. He lifted Diana and sat her on the counter on the bathroom. She moaned as Bruce kisses started going lower just until he stopped at her slightly enlarged breast. He took one in his hands and squeezed earning a low throaty groan from the princess.  
"Bruce I'm pregnant we can't do much." Diana pleaded as her husband continued to seduce her. She stuck her nails on his back as he sucked on her upper boob.

"Does mean I can't tease and play with you just a bit." He said coming up to kiss her once again.

"Well it's not fair because I get aroused more because of hormones and you're taking advantage of it." She squirmed under his tight grasp as he help her hips down. She wrapped one of her legs around Bruce's lower back.

"Oh princess you know I would never, and it's different now I'm your husband I don't have to have an excuse for wanting to see my wife squirm with pleasure under my hands." He smirked and kissed and suckled on the side of her neck leaving marks. He loved the bit marks he left her it was always a nice subtly reminder of what happened the night before. He looked at her icy blue eyes and saw the cloud of lust and pleasure. He had done his job and he knew Diana was frustrated but he couldn't help himself. He kissed her cheek and released her and put her feet back on the ground.

"I'll start the car." He walked out smirking and leaving Diana a little dumbfounded for what just happened. She quickly brushed it off and finished the last little details of her makeup.

Diana made it down stairs and headed for the garage. There waiting was what seemed like a new car. Bruce was waiting with the engine started and revving.

"Like the new family car I picked up?" Diana shook her head and got in the passenger's side. She'll admit it was a nice car and big enough for the newest addition and hopefully a few others. Bruce backed out and began his way down the road into Gotham.

"So who's protecting Gotham since you're home at night now?" she asked

"I assigned Dick and Tim to do it along with a few patrols done by the league."

The ride was a drive but it wasn't unpleasant the two enjoyed quiet rides together.

"We've never discussed any names." Diana pointed out. Bruce looked over, he had a few in mind but wasn't sure if Diana would agree.

"Well since it's a girl I was thinking of naming her something simple like Mary or Katherine."

"Bruce this is your daughter you don't want to put a little more effort into it, and I was thinking the name Alexandra."

"That's a pretty name, is she a goddess?"

"No but the name means defender of men and I thought since she's going to be the daughter of two heroes, the name sounded fitting."

"Yeah I suppose but what about Tatiana, that has a ring to it, Tatiana Wayne."

"So does Alexandra, it sounds more of a name that would come out of your family, I mean your family come from a line of sophisticated names and titles, it would only make sense." Diana gave Bruce the puppy eyes. He pouted and gave her a quick kiss.

The pulled into a parking spot and headed inside. Bruce grabbed a cart and made his way to the cribs and bedding. Diana followed but kept getting distracted by all the baby merchandise. "Oh Bruce look at this cute onesie." She held it up and it said 'daddy's little princesses.' he walked over and smiled putting it in the cart. He was never much of the mushy type but Diana brought out things in him he didn't even know was there. The two picked out the safest car seat and stroller. This baby may inherit Diana's powers but that doesn't stop them from taking precautions. They decided they were going to look online for a crib and by a matching room set for the nursery. Diana couldn't help but by some baby clothes and blankets. Bruce followed her kind of blindly watching and just admiring not realizing how much this was all going to cost.

"Baby I think we need to buy some stuffed animals." Diana said walking up next to him.

"We can put it off for another month your only six months along." He said pulling her by the waist and kissing her cheeks. He rolled the cart over to the check out and paid for everything. When you're a billionaire playboy philanthropist who happens to be married and be expecting a baby things tend to add up. But nothing would stop him from showering the love of his life.

They loaded everything into the car and headed home. It was only two in the afternoon Bruce felt drained and tired and figured Diana was feeling the same. When they got home Bruce unloaded everything and had some workers bring it up to the nursery. He went to the master bedroom and plopped face first into the sheets laying there until Diana walked in. she sat next to him and rubbed his back a bit.

"Hey Bruce I forgot to mention something to you."

"Hmm?"

"We still haven't told my mother that I'm pregnant and it won't make it better that I'm almost third trimester."

Diana heard Bruce mumble a few curse word while still laying face first into the bed. He sat up and sigh taking off his shoes and jacket climbing under the covers with Diana. She laid there stroking Bruce's thick black hair. He rubbed her belly unconsciously lifting up her shirt and kissing it occasionally.

"I really like the name Alexandra, it captures the both of us and will represent out daughter."  
"All we need now is a middle name."

"I have an idea, how about two middle names, one from your side and the other from my side."

"I like that, all we have to do is figure that out and we officially have a name for our baby, oh Bruce this is so exciting." She kissed him once more and started to snuggle up next to him.

"Master Bruce you have and invite from the Orbiteer family to attend their gala next month." Alfred said through the little speaker next to the bed.

Bruce mumbles and pulls the covers up grabbing his laptop from the bedside table. He began to look up some nursery designs and furniture. Diana leaned over and looked alongside with him. They look at tons of sets, but none seemed to be fitting for the couple. Bruce became a little frustrated, he really wanted to find this bed and have a complete nursery when the baby got here.

"So for the two middle names what were you thinking?" Diana asked looking at her husband.

"Well I was thinking Marie, it was my mother's middle name." Bruce said pushing back memories. He loved his parents but their names just brought back painful replays of that night.

"It's pretty. Are you ok?" Diana asked laying on his shoulder. He flinched and she remember that was one of his old wounds that was still healing. Bruce kissed her cheek and nodded lightly.

"What middle name were you thinking of?" he asked running his hands through her hair. She sat there for a minute. It was hard there were endless good names to choose from.

"I remember this on girl from my training group, she had the most beautiful name, I believe it was Evadne." Diana remember that day unfortunately she died from an unknown sickness. She was a good friend of Diana and it hurt that she left so soon.

"That and interesting name reminds me of Eva." She smiled at Bruce leaning in closer to the warmth of his body.

"So is that her name, Alexandra Marie Evadne Wayne?"

"I believe so, Welcome to the family Alexandra."

* * *

 **it a little late but we now have an offical name Alexandra Marie Evadne Wayne! let me know in the comments if you like the name and let me know your thoughts on this chapter**

 **and i left a little hint in there on what the next chapter will be about, maybe two :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW:)**


End file.
